Emma Frost
' Emma Grace Frost', also known as the White Queen, is a powerful telepathic mutant, the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, and a chairperson on the executive board of Frost International. Origin Emma Frost was born in Boston, Massachusetts, to the wealthy Winston and Hazel Frost as the third of four children. Winston was a cold, ruthless, and domineering father who often imposed impossibly high standards on his children, while Hazel abused prescription drugs to cope with the tensions of her household. The only person Emma got along with in her childhood home was her brother, Christian. At school, Emma was ruthlessly bullied by her peers but found support in one of her teachers, Ian Kendall. On her way home from school one day, Emma's car broke down, and Ian gave her a ride home. After reading his thoughts and learning that he thought she was beautiful and intelligent, Frost began to kiss him, not knowing that her sister Adrienne was recording them. Adrienne showed their father, and Winston used the evidence to have Ian fired, but Emma began to fight back by blackmailing him. Intrigued by her actions, Winston offered her to be his successor as the CEO of Frost International, but she rejected his offer and decided to make her own way in life. After a period of homelessness, Emma met and fell in love with a young man named Troy who agreed to let her live with him. After learning that Troy owed a large amount of money to a local mobster, the two staged a kidnapping scheme in an attempt to extort the remainder of Troy's debt from Winston. However, this soon turned into a real kidnapping and Troy was killed while valiantly attempting to save Emma from an enraged mob boss. Using her powers, Emma turned the mobsters against one another and forced them to free her and give her the ransom money. With the random money, Emma enrolled in Empire State University. There, she began to learn about mutants for the first time and met Astrid Bloom, who became her friend and mentor. After a telepathic fight between the two girls that left Astrid comatose, Frost was invited into the Hellfire Club, an elite underground society. Shortly after joining, Emma discovered the plans of the Black and White Kings to destroy all mutants. Alongside Sebastian Shaw, Lourdes Chantel, and Harry Leland, Frost battled the two and, after killing them, took control of the Hellfire Club alongside Shaw, Chantel, and Leland as the Lords Cardinal of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Frost possesses telepathic abilities of a similar caliber to those of Charles Xavier, over which she has an extremely refined level of skill. She has been cited as a "world-class telepath" and an "Omega Class Telepath". Additionally, she has also been referred to being among the five telepaths on the planet capable of perfectly and seamlessly altering a mind and has demonstrated the ability to stalemate Exodus and overcome the likes of Nate Grey, Kid Omega, and Rachel Summers through greater power, experience, and skill. Since manifesting her telepathic abilities, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, controlling minds, altering perceptions and memories, projecting offensive blasts of psionic energy to cause mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projecting, switching minds, modifying brain engrams, mental sedation of unconscious victims, inducing mental pain through touch, and limited psychometric abilities. She also has the ability to erect psychic shields for the protection of herself and other others, making anyone protected by said shields immune, or at least highly resistant, to any and all mental intrusion, including psychic and empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, mental deception, etc. When a telepath attempts to read her mind while she has a shield placed, the telepath only 'hears' static. She is also capable of removing these shields, even those which she did not erect, although she can only remove others' shields when they are less powerful than her. As a highly experienced and powerful telepath, Frost has also displayed more advanced telepathic feats that many other, weaker telepaths are incapable of doing, such as transferring knowledge from one mind to another, preventing other mutants from using their powers by placing psychic inhibitors in the mind, healing a person's psychological trauma through the erasure of traumatic memories, stimulating the pleasure centers in the brain to induce bliss, augment the superhuman abilities of anothe rbeing by increasing the speed of neural signals in the brain, sensing the presence of other mutants by their unique mental emanations, and tracking a being by their thought patterns. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation installed by Cassandra Nova, Frost possesses the ability to transform all of the tissues of her body into a flexible organic diamond substance. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform back to its normal state. In her diamond form, several of Frost's physical attributes are greatly enhanced to superhuman levels. Her strength is augmented to the point where she is able to lift approximately two tons under optimal conditions, and her durability allows her to endure things that would severely injure or kill a regular human. She can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and extremely high and low temperatures. She is also self-sustained while in her diamond form, requiring no oxygen, food, or water. Additionally, in her diamond form, Frost does not tire; she can exert herself at peak capacity for an indefinite length of time since her body does not operate in the same biochemical way as a regular human's body does while in this form. This transformation also has the added effect of altering Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Frost is unable to utilize her telepathic powers while in her diamond form, but she is also completely immune to all forms of psychic powers, even from psychics who are more powerful than herself. Telekinetic Potential: On occasion, there have been cues that hint toward Frost being a latent telekinetic. Jean Grey's displaced psyche was able to use Frost's brain to generate a telekinetic force field and to fly. Also, Frost once unwittingly levitated several kitchen utensils while having a bad dream. When the mutant Synch "synched" with Frost's powers, he was able to use them to levitate several objects and individual in the room. Former Powers Phoenix Force: Emma Frost was once one of the five avatars of the Phoenix Force, which granted her the vast cosmic powers of the Phoenix, as well as greatly enhancing her already-powerful telepathic abilities during her time as its host. At the time of her being a Phoenix avatar, she was stated to be an "Omega-Level Mutant Threat" and demonstrated the following powers: *''Enhanced Telepathy:'' Whilst in possession of the Phoenix Force, Frost's already formidable telepathic powers were greatly enhanced to the point where she was able to temporarily disable and telepathically scan the psi-resistant Red Hulk. At one point, she demonstrated the ability to simultaneously access the thoughts of everyone on the planet. *''Telekinesis:'' While battling both the Avengers and the X-Men united by Charles Xavier in order to stop Frost and Cyclops, Frost deflected Storm's lightning and could even choke the Red Hulk and Wolverine simultaneously without physically touching them. *''Interstellar Flight:'' As an avatar of the Phoenix Force, Frost was able to fly unaided through the vacuum of space and could also travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. As a member of the Phoenix Five, Frost could fly long distances between the Blue Side of the Moon and Utopia, where she traveled by levitating her body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' As an avatar of the Phoenix, Frost was able to create cosmic flames that burn under any conditions, including the impossible ones, such as in the vacuum of space and underwater. These flames did not require oxygen to burn, and they burned to intensely that matter was consumed without any byproducts, such as ash. She has perfect control over these flames, as they only burned what she willed them to. *''Immortality:'' Even after being shattered while in her diamond form by Thor and thrown into space, the shards of Frost's body fell back to Earth, ripped through Thor's body, and reassembled, demonstrating her immortality as an avatar of the Phoenix Force. Abilities Intelligence: Emma Frost is a gifted intellect with college degrees in multiple fields, including a Bachelor of Science in Education with a minor in Business Administration from Empire State University. She also has two Master's degrees in the field of Psychology and Therapy, with the latter having a concentration in Sexology. Electronics and Technology: Frost is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned to build devices that can amplify psionic energies and utilize them for various effects. She devised the mechanism by which Mastermind projected his illusions directly into the mind of the Phoenix Force. She also created the Multivac, a mutant locater capable of monitoring the psionic levels of mutants; the Hallucinator, which was used to induce hypnotic hallucinations to brainwash others; and a gun-like device that allowed her to exchange minds and powers with Storm. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Frost is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. During a training session in which Frost did not have access to her powers, Banshee attempted to make an example of her. However, Frost quickly, efficiently, and easily dispatched Banshee, much to his embarrassment. Business: A superb businesswoman, for many years Frost was the CEO of Frost International, a major multinational conglomerate headquartered in New York City that rivaled Stark Industries and Worthington Industries and specialized in shipping, aerospace engineering, and technological R&D. Medicine: Frost has also demonstrated sufficient knowledge in various medical disciplines such as neurology, biochemistry, pathophysiology, and genetics. This has allowed her to cure Polaris from an array of infectious diseases and examine Iceman's brain physiology. Additionally, she has been known to bootstrap her own neurochemistry to counter a neurotoxin. Wealth: Frost possesses vast wealth as being on the executive board of several multibillion-dollar conglomerates, including Frost International, Frost Enterprises, and Meridian Enterprises. Additionally, Frost has made investments in oil companies, Stark Industries, Wakandan Airways, Ben Nishmura's gamma research, Reed Richards' patent for unstable molecules, and Cummings Aeronautics helicarrier project. Frost's wealth and legal resources affords her a degree of anonymity over the digital medium. This has been shown to extend to databases owned by the Avengers and the Sentinel Bastion. Astral Combat: Frost is trained in and excels at astral combat. Weaknesses Alcoholism: After killing her sister, Frost became an alcoholic, using alcohol as a way to ease her pain and guilt. She has since recovered from her alcoholic tendencies, but she does not drink anymore due to not wanting to slip back into her old habits. Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Frost Family